barlow and me
by kaykaykay.B
Summary: kay and Gary were so happy when they found out she was expecting. But things begin to go wrong..


He wrapped his arms around me softly, rubbed my hair and told me everything was going to be OK. We had just lost our baby to a miscarriage when I was only five months gone. When he comforted me in his arms, I could feel his pain too; we were both heartbroken, our first baby had died, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was my fault. Did I eat the wrong food, was I somehow killing our baby? I do not know. Gary and I had visitors over telling us they were sorry for our loss. We tried to forget but we couldn't. I wish it were that simple. We were so excited to be parents for the first time, we planned everything, we had everything ready for our baby. When we were ready, we tried for another... but had no luck. Then one night, we thought we should try again and when I bought the pregnancy test... "POSITIVE!" I screamed, as I came from the bathroom. Gary was grinning like a Cheshire cat and so was I. "That's great love!" he exclaimed. We hugged each other tightly, but then my smile turned into a frown... "What's wrong, love?" Gary said, concerned. "What if this baby dies too?" I said, trying to keep back the tears. Gary put his hand through my hair and said "Don't think that, you don't wan't to be stressing with our baby in there now, do you?" "No, no of course not." Gary smiled and kissed my cheek. I got into bed and Gary got in after. He wrapped his arms around my torso and we fell asleep. Next morning I woke up to a sick feeling in my stomach. I ran to the toilet and threw up. When I went downstairs I smelt grilled chicken. "I've cooked ya some breakfast, love." He said in his soft, northern accent. "You must be joking, Gary" I said. "What do you mean by that ?" he replied, confused. "I hate grilled chicken!" " No you don't, you love it!" he laughed. "I don't now, it must be the baby putting me off it!" I laughed. "I hope it was the baby, and not just you making an excuse not to eat my cooking!" Gary and I laughed at the same time. He put the chicken on a plate for himself, and I went back upstairs and had a quick shower, when out of nowhere, a sharp pain shot through my stomach. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, I curled up In a ball and cradled my head in my hands. I looked in-between my legs and saw a pool of blood running down the drain. "No, no, NO" I said, tears filling my eyes. "Not another miscarriage! Gary, Gary !" Gary ran up the stairs and rushed to my side. ''My god!" he said, covering his mouth, tears pouring down my face and his. "I'm calling the doctor, it might not be what we think." As Gary took his iPhone out of his pocket, all I could think of was what if I couldn't give him the baby he and I always wanted? The doctor arrived 10 minutes later. I had a gown over me and was sitting on the toilet seat. Gary was kneeling by my side, holding my hand. "Mr. Barlow, would you like to wait outside for a moment?" the doctor asked softly. "Yeah, alright" Gary said quietly. As the doctor examined me, Gary sat on our bed, his head in his hands, waiting for the result. Moments later, the doctor came out with her poker face, not showing a bit of emotion at all. Gary looked up in fear. "Well?" "I'm sorry" said she, her poker face turning into a pitying one. Gary froze in shock and pain. "No, no, no, there must be a mistake, doctor, we already lost one... please say it's a mistake!" "I'm sorry, but some couples are just unlucky" she said, with her hand on his shoulder comforting him. I could hear Gary and the doctor from the bathroom, I could hear the pain in Gary's voice, and the sorrow in the doctor's. Gary saw the doctor out. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Don't answer it! It's Nicole, I bet, she's been trying to get through to me all day, I just can't handle seeing anyone today." Gary tried ignoring it but it just got louder and louder until he couldn't ignore it anymore. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT, NICOLE?!" he spat. "I've just come to see Kayleigh, I was concerned, she hadn't answered any of my calls a-" I walked over to the door, trying to hide my anger and pain. "Go away, Nicole, can't you just find someone else to annoy..." "Kayleigh...whats wrong?!" she said, shocked at what had just came from my mouth. "ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST DUMB?!" I yelled, as I couldn't control my anger anymore. Gary put his arm around me. "It's not a good time, Nicole" he said softly. "Okay..." she replied, quietly, and walked away. The next day, Gary wen't out to the gym. I decided to stop pitying myself and go back to work. When I arrived I could see people stopping what they were doing and staring at me. ''News travels fast'' I thought. I looked at the magazine rack by the door and on one of the glossy covers was a picture of me and Gary with the headline: BABY BLUES. ''FUCK SAKE!'' I thought, as I sat at my desk. A crowd of people gathered around me, they were all saying how sorry they were, but I couldn't handle any of that. I put my head in my hands stress-fully, and looked at my phone. There was a load of messages from Nicole asking me if I was okay and that she was worried. I felt bad about shouting at her before, but couldn't face talking to anyone apart from Gary at that time. When I got home, Gary was still out. ''Must be out with the boys'' I thought. ''He deserves it anyways.'' I sat on the sofa and put on the TV. After a while, I got a craving for chocolate ice-cream, so I got up got up and grabbed a tub and a spoon, and drowned my sorrows in it. A few hours later, Gary came home and sat next to me. "Come on" he said, "Let's go into town, It'll make you feel better." "Nooo" I groaned, "I'm not in the mood." "Ah, come on love, ya can't stay in here forever." ''God, I love his Manchester accent'' I thought as I looked into his deep green eyes. Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Ok, ok, you win." Gary smiled and grabbed his coat. When we got into town, I spotted Nicole with her boyfriend. I still felt bad and thought of going and apologising, but something inside of me stopped me. Nicole came over to us and was chatting away to Gary when her heel broke and she fell to the ground. "Oh dear!" Gary said as he helped her up. "Gary" I whispered to him, "What do you think you're doing?!" "What?" he said, puzzled. ''I can see what you're doing; you're flirting with her!" Gary said goodbye, quickly, to Nicole and pulled me into the car. "What are you on about?! She fell, I was helping her up!" "No you weren't'' I said, angrily. ''You think just because our babies keep dying you can just flirt with other women?!" Gary's face wen't red with anger. Without a word, he got out of the car and walked off. ''Oh god...'' I thought, ''what did I just say?! I'm such a stupid cow!'' The next morning, Gary still wasn't back, and I was getting worried. He wouldn't answer his phone, it just went to voice mail. I decided to go and look for him, and I suddenly knew where he was; the local pub. I got into our car and drove over there. When I walked in the door, I spotted him rubbing his forehead stressfully with a half empty lager in his hand. I went up to him. "Gary... I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." "Fuck off Kayleigh, I don't want to see you right now." "I know, I probably embarrassed you bu-" "EMBARRASS... EMBARRASS?! YOU DONE MORE THAN FucKING EMBARRASS ME; YOU BLOODY MORTIFIED ME!" "I'm so sorry..." "Is that all you can say? 'Sorry'!? Just get outta my face." Gary turned away and carried on watching the TV in the corner. I sighed and began to sob to myself. Gary looked over at me. "Hey, come 'ere." He wrapped his arms around me. ''Let's go home, okay?'' The next day, Gary got a call; asking him if he wanted to be a judge on the talent show 'The X-Factor''. Gary was ecstatic, he agreed and a week later he was at the auditions. While he was gone, I decided to make him a chocolate cake, since he loves chocolate. I went out and got the ingredients. When I was finished, I sat down and had a nap. When I woke up, Gary was there with the boys; Howard, Mark, Jason and Robbie. They were all tucking into the cake on the table. I smiled as they spotted me. "Sorry, love" Mark smiled, "We would have left you some but you were asleep and-" "Don't worry about it" I laughed, "enjoy!" That night, Gary snuggled up to menand whispered in my ear "I've been doing some thinking... let's try for another baby." I could feel his smile on the back of my neck. "Really?!" I said happily. "Yes, really." A week later, I had a really bad pain in my stomach, and was as white as a ghost. "You look so drained!" Gary said to me, concerned. "Yeah, I don't feel too good." "You should go to the doctors, you've been like this for a couple of days now, love." "Yeah, I should." I got my coat on and Gary drove us to the doctors. When we arrived, we wentt straight in. The doctor took one look at me and smiled. "What?" I asked. "I know that tired look from anywhere" she said, "Congrats, you're pregnant!" Gary and I looked at each other in shock. ''No way...'' said Gary, ''I thought we couldn't-" "Well you were wrong, because she is definitely pregnant!" We hugged each other. On the 20th of January, baby Daniel was born. He was beautiful, and was born on Gary's birthday! On Daniel's third birthday we brought him to Disney world, it was great fun, and a few months after that we discovered I was expecting again. We were over-joyed, and Daniel was so happy to be getting a baby brother or sister. Lilly was then born on the 5th of December, and was just as beautiful as Daniel. We finally got the family we always wanted. 


End file.
